1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmitting system, an information decoding apparatus, an informing method and a recording medium, which transmit and receive information, using a light as a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information transmitting system using a conventional visible-light communication technology has been developed. For instance, Japanese Patent 2003-179556 A discloses a system, which uses a digital camera as an information decoding apparatus to successively shoot lighting units within an image pick-up angle and decodes information from luminance flashes of luminance points of the lighting units, thereby displaying information and figures such as word balloons.
But in the case where there are plural luminance points based on the same information within the image pick-up angle, since appropriate information and figures such as word balloons are displayed at respective luminance points, an information provider in the system cannot provide a terminal of an information receiver with the same information through screen display.